The Other Side of Midnight
by Zarius
Summary: Penfold absorbs the musical talent of K-Pop musicians and becomes an international sensation. With the aid of a talent agent, he seeks to also dramatise his new found epiphany..can DM save the world without him? (special thanks to bravekid for the ideas)
1. Episode 1

**DANGER MOUSE:**

 **THE OTHER SIDE OF MIDNIGHT**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **(Special Thanks To bravekid For The Idea)**

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE**

 _Sarangeul haetta/uriga manna/jiuji mothal/chuoegi dwaetda_

"Erm narrator?"

 _"Neon nareul weonhae, neon naege ppajeo, neon naege micheo, heeonal su eopseo, I got you under my skin_

"Narrator?"

 _"You don't know me so shut up boy"_

"A boy? Right, that settles it, you need quite a stern backhand"

What? Was I just smacked across the face?

"Quite so, now are you going to narrate my latest heroic escapade or not?"

I'm sorry Danger Mouse, I read the episode synopsis ahead of schedule and it put me in a mood to belt out a couple of tunes.

"What synopsis would that be?" Penfold asked.

"The narrator found out this story centres around our attempts at rescuing the world's foremost K-pop specialists from having their talents stolen by Professor Siena Katarina and her Rex Factor thought transfer

"Oh crumbs, K-Pop? That's all the rage these days, and it sends me into a rage just listening to it"

"Why would that be?"

"Scarlet subjected me to it at every opportunity trying to convert me. When she caught sight of a K-Pop band, she screamed louder for them than she managed when catching a glimpse of me on assignment"

"Ah, a little envious are we?" Danger Mouse asked.

"Largely envious Chief" snapped Penfold.

The MKIV swiftly sped through the sky heading towards a large smoothly edged rectangular building, a foreboding crimson energy field encircling it.

"Force field" DM said, reaching out to grab hold of it, he received a fierce jolt for his troubles.

"An electrified force field" Danger Mouse replied.

"Not to worry chief, Professor Squawkencluck supplied us with her new force cutter"

Danger Mouse took the neatly wrapped device out of Penfold's hand and unpackaged it.

"It's just a pair of scissors Penfold"

"Press the emblem in the middle"

Danger Mouse did so and the scissors suddenly sprang into life and zipped across the entirety of the force field surrounding the building, cutting through every strand and leaving the building vulnerable.

Danger Mouse and Penfold somersaulted from the car, curled themselves into a ball in mid-flight and hurled themselves into the fibre glass of the structure.

"Cor, good thing standards and practices made it easier for us to burst through the glass without having to cut ourselves on the shards Chief" said Penfold.

The two stood face to face with Professor Katarina, a stout looking kiwi who was operating a large cylinder shaped device which had wires and headsets attached to the spine and ears of a group of famous K-Pop bands.

"I found them on the set of the latest K-Drama. I hear they're making one for CBBC"

"It wouldn't happen to be called 'Find your Tribe' would it?" asked Penfold.

"Hey, that sounds like it could roll right off the tongue" said one of the K-Pop singers.

"This hamster has the mind for marketing" complimented another.

"No, I absolutely refuse to help cross promote your ghastly genre" said Penfold.

"I've read your profile Katarina, as well as being a pioneer in the field of genetic ability acquisition; you were quite a good hand at talent acquisition. A professional talent scout for the billionaires new blood agency. What happened to you?" Danger Mouse asked.

"I couldn't keep up with the times. All of the talent shows refused to sign any of my clients because they didn't sing like a K-Popstar, not even putting them on reality shows did them any good because the real money lay in singing and performing in K-Dramas"

"Well the only drama you'll be enjoying from here on out are real life helpings of Woolworths" said Penfold.

"I think you meant 'Wentworth' Penfold" said DM, correcting him.

"Not on your life Danger Agents, for these K-pop klutzes, today is when their music died, and I'll have all the talent in their world stored within my own body. I'll be my own best client, and the world shall not shun me again" said Katarina, throwing a switch and unleashing a trio of panel judges, who unleashed a powerful blast of crimson laser energy whenever they pushed the buzzer button on their desks.

"My panel patrol shall deal with you two" she said, and threw the switch on the transfer device to begin the process.

DM and Penfold dodged as many of the energy blasts as they could. Every mark the blasts left on the building formed a seering and blistering hot X.

"Penfold, try to disable that machine, I'll deal with these panel peasants" DM instructed.

Penfold nodded, took a running leap, and leapt over some of the branding blasts, he reached the device and attempted to make a grab for the lever and reverse the process as the musical aura and raw talent was steadily plucked from the K-pop star's souls.

Penfold pushed and pulled, but the lever was difficult to budge.

"It's no good chief, I've got the strength of a gnat" Penfold said in dismay.

"Such emotion in his voice, he could always vent about it through song" said Keith Su, one of the captive stars.

"Forget it, I've got one of those voices

It's a no from me" said one of the panellist droids as they took aim at Penfold just as the lever was within reach.

Penfold jumped as the blast scorched the floor beneath his feet, singeing one of the cables connected to the device, exposing some live wires.

As Penfold came down, his foot stepped on the wiring, and a powerful surge sent an electrical jolt through his body. The energies being transferred from the singers towards a containment orb at the heart of the machine was now flowing into Penfold, but it was taking quite a hefty toll on his body.

"Ah, the pain, it's excruciating, I haven't felt this badly stung since I told that family of wasps they'd made quite a sub-par ham" Penfold cried.

"You can do it hamster jewel" said one of the singers.

"It's no good, I'm no good" said Penfold, who's eyes were glowing a bright rainbow mishmash of dazzling colour.

"Good is good in the final hour, at the brink of death. Virtue is only virtue in extremis" said one of the singers.

These words seem to light a fire under Penfold, a spark of creativity ignited in his brain also.

Then there dawned a sensation altogether new to him, he could feel his soul come alive.

He heard a song.

"I can do this...I can do this" Penfold said, screaming.

With one last burst of strength, he tugged hard at the lever, and he finally switched it over, shutting the machine down.

DM grabbed a piece of the shattered glass and used it to deflect the laser blasts from the panel patrol back at them, destroying his attackers in the process.

Katerina's face contorted in anguish and dismay as her plans came to nothing,Danger Mouse dashed up to her and handcuffed the sly scientist.

"Well done Penfold, I can assure you I won't forget this in a hurry like I do all your birthdays" DM replied.

"Thanks Chief, but why do I suddenly feel the urge to seek out a recording booth all of a sudden?" Penfold asked.

The K-Popstars all looked at each other and beamed with joy.

"He has the calling" they said in unison

"I think you've earned yourself a fanbase there old chap" complimented Danger Mouse.

"But Cheif, I failed, they no longer have their musical talents" said Penfold.

"Never mind us" said a band member.

"Yes, our voice is now your voice, you have the power of our genre on your lips and our spirits liven your soul. Take advantage of it, sing of this moment, act it out even"

"Does anything cease to perk you up?" DM asked.

"Only when the world ceases to sing is our volume at its lowest" the group spoke once again in unison, which spooked Danger Mouse slightly.

Right, that's it, another adventure over for our intrepid Danger Agents...or is it?

Let's skip ahead a few days, Your humble narrator always likes to sneak a preview of the following week's episodes on the BBC I-Player.

Right, there's DM, he's busy fighting the Snowman...but wait, where's Penfold?

We'd best check back at the Mayfair HQ.

Wow, the streets of London seem to flooded with the sights and sounds of screaming fangirls

Ah, there's Col. K and Squawkencluck trying to make their way into headquarters, let's catch up with them.

I say...fellows?

"Not now narrator" Squawk shrieked as she climbed up a literal hill made of teeny boppers, struggling to sustain the Colonel's weight on her shoulders as he piggy-backed on her. The two finally reached the front door, they activated the lock, the doors opened and they dashed inside and swiftly closed it, though some of the fan girls spilled in.

"Oh my goodness, I'm actually inside the Pen Poldeu's pad" ne of the fan girls squealed.

"Quick, where's the bathroom?" she asked Squawk.

"Why? Do you badly need the toilet?" Squawk inquired.

"No, I want to get my mits on Pen Poldeu's toothbrush, or the towels he uses to dry himself with. Anything with his pretty hairs on it" the fan girl cried out.

Squawk grabbed her by the throat and shook her violently before climbing up a ladder and lawn darting the fangirl out of the letterbox exit port.

As she climbed down and set her sights on the other fangirls, they swiftly backed off.

Danger Mouse arrived back at HQ to vent about the situation.

Perhaps now would be the best time to ask, since I'm a week behind, what exactly happened over the last five days?

"Oh it all started when we got back home, we took Katarina's machine back with us hoping to find some means of reverse engineering it so it could somehow restore the musical talent back to the performers, but because Penfold had absorbed all of the musicians' musical abilities, he also took their advise and express his near demise and the struggle to save the day through song. The result was a new K-Pop sensation. He even gave himself a new name"

Penfold? A popstar? Well it could be worse, he could have the voice of Rowan Keating.

Danger Mouse and Squawk made their way back to the lab where Katarina's K-Pop Pirating hardware was stored.

"I've found ways of reversing the procedure, but it'll require output from the energy orb to channel through the living vessel sitting atop the live terminal" Squawk explained.

"So in other ways, Penfold has to wilfully place himself in mortal danger to replenish the popstars" DM asked.

"Not on your nelly you two" came a voice behind them

Penfold, flanked by fangirls, entered the room, signing as many autographs as he could.

Squawk and DM were transfixed by his appearance.

"Penfold...are those hair extensions?" he said, noting the messy shreds of hair on Penfold's head.

"I don't know what you mean Chief, this is my natural hair, I'm going back to basics...I don't even need my glasses"

Penfold took the shades off and showed off his sparkling eyes. Squawk felt something sensational tickle her close to her heart, but she maintained her composure.

Other fangirls were not so professional.

Mesmerised by Penfold's gaze, they all locked their arms tightly around him.

DM and Squawk retreated to his and Penfold's living quarters.

"He's all over the place Professor, surely not every girl can be taken in by this?"

"Yatta, yatta, hamster sweet jewel" the fan girls sang badly transcribed k-pop lyrics aloud, having made good on their promise to inspect the bathroom.

"Yes, well, ask a silly question"

The Colonel suddenly burst into the room in alarm.

"Emergency DM, the Baron's up to his usual tricks, he's been spotted depositing a mixture of chemicals into the city's main reservoir" he said.

"Chemicals in the water? Isn't that what's turning the frogs that funny pink colour?" DM asked.

"Get a move on, you and Preston" the Colonel ordered.

Penfold, or rather Poldeu, wasn't having any of it.

"I'm afraid my fans wouldn't be able to bear it if I went out adventuring and it messed with my style or talents, I could end up with a throat infection around all those chemicals, and worse, this leisurely looking sleek white vest and bauble jacket could get creased. I'll not stand for that"

"If you won't participate in averting a world crisis Pineapple, then you'll find a whole different kind of crisis to deal with, namely an employment crisis" the Colonel replied.

"I can change the world through my performances, I have a song in my soul and a story to tell, a tale of being courageous in the final fateful moments of life, it's this reason above all people love me. I held back the end, and in doing so I hold ever so tightly on to their hearts" Poldeu replied.

Squawk saw some of the girls were crawling all over him as he spoke those words, she was close to boiling point.

"If you can't appreciate my message, I'll take it elsewhere. Goodbye" said Poldeu and stormed out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take Danger Moth with me on this mission then" said DM.

"Are you sure? She did take a rattling from Night Night a few days ago" said the Colonel.

"She needs to recover quickly, and who better to lead her out the other side of midnight than me?" said DM.

As Pen Poldeu left the Mayfair headquarters, the girls disengaged from him, their eyes having tuned an odd scarlet colour, and filled into an alleyway.

"Hey, where are you all going?" said Poldeu as he followed them in.

To his astonishment, he found the girls had vanished and in their place was a tall, cloacked figure with a long beak and two savage looking fangs eating a stick of celery.

"Duckula" Poldeu said, recognizing the Transylvanian Vampire Duck.

"Apologises Pensqueak, I had to get you away from that forceful fandom of yours to offer you my services" he said.

"Services?" Poldeu asked, a little intimidated.

"I want to be your representative on the passing music scene, you and I could not only light up the industry, but we could keep the temperature rising. Your story is one that touches us all, even in our very private places. We all love a good yank at the heart...though me personally could do without a stake through it"

"Why should I trust you?" Poldeu replied.

"Don't trust me, trust the dollar signs in my eyes and your own" Duckula said, taking out a pen and attempting to doodle such signs on his proposed client's eyelids.

"Maybe I should consult the chief on this" said Poldeu.

"He'll just oppose you, you don't need that drama in your life...or...wait, hold that thought, maybe you do"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Episode 2

**_EPISODE TWO_**

With Mouse and Moth having set forth on their mission, Squawk requested she take the rest of the day off, having supplied the agents with their equipment.

She could barely concentrate, not with Penfold out of the picture. Or whatever he was calling himself nowadays.

As she walked through the street, she found a teeming mass of girls all lined up to buy copies of Poldeu's seventh record selling album. It'd only been a couple of hours since his sixth one, which came out minutes after his fifth.

He was pumping these things out like he was a machine.

And people were taking notice, many thinking of him like royalty and desiring to be his pop princess.

As a matter of fact, the rival networks have already put together a reality show to determine who gets to perform with him as well as date the poor guy; they dubbed the title "Pop Princess-The Rivals"

Ok, that title isn't all that imaginative, and is admittedly just the teeniest bit out of 2003, but the little babies coming into their own think at this stage everything's original.

She entered her apartment, kicked her shoes off, and settled down to watch some television.

She flicked through the channel, and for the most part it was almost all entirely devoted to rolling news coverage of Danger Mouse and Danger Moth's struggles against the Baron and his frogs head flier at the reservoir.

Danger Moth had ejected herself from DM's car and had taken flight, aiming for the cockpit of the mechanical toad, but the machine produced a lean tall tennis racket from its chest compartment and smacked Danger Moth square in the face with it, sending her flying into the back of DM's car and almost sliding off of the vehicle to her doom, only for Danger Mouse to grab her by the arm and pull her back inside.

The car flew over the frogs head flyer, with the mouse now taking his turn, descending from the Mark IV with a rope ladder, DM climbed down to the top of the ship and tried to pry open the roof with a can opener.

A small hatch opened to the right of him and a mechanical arm carrying a spray can appeared, spraying DM in the face with it, the chemicals had an adverse effect on the world's greatest secret agent as he began giggling and started croaking like a frog.

He hopped to the left and right, in a rather flamboyant manner, and almost jumped off the top of the ship to the treacherous waters below, only for a recovering Danger Moth to fly down and grab him, returning him to the safety of the car, though DM would attempt to jump out of the car as he continued to mimic the movements of a frog.

Squawk realised to her horror this latest setback would mean she would soon be called back into work almost ASAP, she decided to try one last crack at low quality entertainment on the more niche channels to distract her from the ongoing malarkey.

Just five or three more minutes of it she thought.

Then something caught her eye.

Something familiar.

Someone close.

Someone that she could always rely on to capture her complete attention, for better or for worse.

"What are you up to Penfold?" she said.

Yes, on the television was Penfold, or rather Poldeu, acting out things in a K-Pop soap opera novella called "Poldeu and the Pendulum"

And starring alongside him was Pink Dawn, Danger Mouse and Penfold's pampered child nemesis, dressed to mimic Squawnkencluck in appearance.

Poldeu was speaking fluent Korean, but Dawn was attempting to mimic a Scottish accent.

"See here laddie, ya cannay expect me to conjure up inventions for you and yer mad mouse if ya canny work together. Teamwork's the key"

"That accent is thicker than her brain functions" Squawk revealed.

The phone rang and Squawkencluck picked it up.

The voice of Col. K screamed down the line.

"I trust you've been keeping tabs on Poldeu?" he said.

"You mean you find yourself engrossed in this maddening melodrama too? I only just turned it on" she said.

"I'm afraid it's being simulcast across every television station. A good thing to, I've been binging it during my tea breaks. Haven't missed a single episode"

"How many tea breaks would you have had to be on to catch every episode?" Squawkencluck asked.

"Indefinite ones, but that's not the point Professor, the agency needs you, get back to work"

"On my way Chief" she said, realising she couldn't hold off the call of duty any longer.

However, no matter how far she went, she could not escape the star of Poldeu as it continued to rise.

A constant stream of music videos on mobile devices, his face on every cereal box, cinemas packed to the rafters watching feature length versions of his drama's episodes, and with the teeming mass of fangirls lined up outside the television studios, the city was proving a nightmare to navigate through by foot or by car.

Squawk got so frustrated waiting for the traffic lights to turn green that she emerged from her car and started clearing a path for the backed-up and frustrated motorists with her patented handheld road sweeper, which chucked the fans onto the roof of a nearby building.

Some of the fans took issue with what Squawk was doing.

"Why'd you turn my dream into a nightmare?" they said, their faces raining down with tears, and they soon rallied their swarm into an angry mob to chase after Squawk.

A large limo pulled up beside Squawk, the door opened and Poldeu appeared before her, urging her to get in. Squawk obliged.

As the car sped off, the fans hijacked a bus and headed off in pursuit, stalled only by every bus stop it had to slow down for in order to pick up passengers.

Poldeu had always taught the masses through his chosen medium to respect the rights and privileges of people in the free world, and to be kind to others, so his fans did their best to honour him by indulging in a responsible act.

"They're not doing half bad" remarked Squawkencluck as she peered out at the bus from the back of the limo.

"They learn from the best Professor" Poldeu replied, annoying Squawk slightly with how smug he was being.

"We need the best Penfold"

"Poldeu" corrected Poldeu

"Oh cut that out, that's a facade, the real Penfold would be more accepting of who he used to be, not someone who borrows from other people to define himself" Squawk added.

Poldeu wasn't about to listen to her, and got on the phone to his agent.

"Count? Yeah, I have her, when do you want to give Dawn the bad news?"

"Bad news? What bad news?" Squawk said.

"Oh haven't you heard? Dawn was just your understudy, we deliberately wrote around any hanky panky with her because she's underage, but with you here, there's no need for her"

"You have got to be kidding me, I'm not indulging in any sort of romantic entanglement with you in the egomaniacal state you're currently in" Squawk said, crossing her arms and turning away from Poldeu in disgust.

"Professor, I'm appalled you would think that way, I didn't mean with me, I value our friendship too much to want to force you into something like that, no, no your job is to be my pal in my drama much like you always have been to me at the agency"

The Professor stared back at him.

"If you value any trace of your friendships, you'll help Danger Mouse and Danger Moth out of the jam they're currently in" she said, showing him footage on her phone of Mouse and Moth's struggles against Baron Greenback.

Danger Mouse had, by now, attempted to fasten a rope across the legs of the frog's head flyer. Danger Moth had taken to the air and had spun circles around the flyer, trying to keep its pilot, Pandamonium dazed and confused and provide the Baron seated within with a bit of motion sickness.

Danger Mouse, acting rather now like a Fearless Frog, soon began hopping all over the place and catching flies with his tongue. Moth noticed that the rope had not been completely fastened and was forced to disengage from her attempts at distraction to try and attach it, circling the lower legs and doing her best to tighten its hold.

However, Danger Mouse's insistent hops meant she had to slow herself down so she wouldn't bump into him, and thus the ropes remained loose enough for the Frog's Head Flyer to free itself and kick Mouse and Moth so ferociously, they caused a minor crack in a nearby dam.

Poledu looked particularly unimpressed by this, not that showing their effectiveness without him was meant in any way to impress of course.

"See? Both are in over their heads" Squawk said, pleading for Poldeu to drop what he was doing and help.

"And I'm afraid the point of this going over mine" Poldeu replied, and snapped his fingers,

The limo pulled up at the recording studio and he was ushered out to record yet another album.

"Don't worry Professor, I'm usually pretty quick at this, expect me back in fifteen minutes"

The Professor scrambled to contact Col. K while he was busy.

"Colonel, I've made contact with Penfold, I'm trying to persuade him to come back to work"

"I wish you luck Professor, I need a break from all of my breaks" K replied.

Squawk waited patiently for what seemed like ages. She checked her watch and found that almost an hour had gone by.

Deciding to check on what was holding Penfold up; she got out of the limo, only to be spotted by the still enraged fan girls, who quickly gave chase to her.

Squawk barely had time to observe her surroundings as she was pursued by the manic mob, but she found that the studio was eerily dark. Several spiders' cobwebs and half-eaten vegetables lay scattered across the floor. Some banana peels were left too.

The mob found itself caught in the webs and slipping on the discarded skins, which helped Squawk, put some distance between her and them.

Finally, she reached the recording booth, only to find it too was dimly lit, she switched the light on and found Poldeu and his agent Duckula tied up and hanging from the ceiling, their legs and hands bound by tight rope.

"Oh my gosh, it's Poldeu" pointed out one fan girl.

"It's like Christmas has come early, he's been literally gift-wrapped" said another.

"No, keep your hands off him" Squawk said, putting herself between Poldeu and herself.

"Professor, you're willing to put your life on the line for my well being?" Poldeu said.

"Of course, I'd do anything for a friend like you, just like how I know the Earnest Penfold of the Danger Agency would do anything to make sure his friends were safe"

Poldeu looked dismayed as the shame of his recent actions overwhelmed him.

"I've been a fool Count, it took the courage of one person to show me who the real chicken was around here. Tell your contacts I shall never sing for them again"

"You can't take the music out of yourself Penfold, you have an obligation to make some sweet songs and supply me with sweet green so I can afford sweet greens" said Duckula.

"Oh I'm sorry to say it's very possible for Penfold's talents to be taken from him" came a sweet and sinister voice from behind them.

"Dawn" said Squawk, recognising the pampered princess as she came into view.

"The one and only winner of Pop Princess, that competition was supposed to give me the ultimate romantic invitation, a chance to date the great Poldeu, and all it got me was a rather sanitised part in his

"I keep telling you Dawn, you're underage. Why else do you think the Chief declined to date you after you last tried re-enacting a musical with him?" Poldeu replied.

"That Mouse may be willing to wait a couple of more decades, but I've found I'm not as patient. This is my ultimatum, date me and gives me the social status of a superstar, or I'll reverse engineer the Rex Factor technology and take the music straight out of you and pour it into me directly"

To prove she was not bluffing, Dawn snapped her fingers and Mr. Snuggles, her faithful teddy bear, came onto the scene pulling the Rex Factor transference device into the booth via a giant cart.

"Poldeu, listen to reason as well as good music, you can't inflict another egotistical child star on the world. We all know what happened to Beiber" Duckula pleaded.

"Did I happen to mention this recording studio is owned by Northern Soul? How's this for under the Northern lights?" joked Dawn as she climbed a ladder and began attaching wiring to the base of Penfold's spine and neck.

"My gosh, she really is hung up over Danger Mouse rejecting her after their musical number" said Squawk.

Realising she had to act fast, Squawk huddled the fan girls together and put together a strategy.

A strategy so compelling and cunning, elaborate, complex, the likes of which nobody could see coming

"Heave ho" she ordered, and the fan girls all hoisted Dawn off of the ladder, sending her crashing onto Mr. Snuggles.

The fan girls swarmed all over Dawn, cracking their knuckles, but the group all stood on top of the wiring, and the machine had already been activated, the music flowed out of Penfold and into the fan girls.

"Hey, narrator, the little trick of moving the ladder wasn't very elaborate" said Penfold.

Well, excuse me, I've been paid extra to give some buzz to these lazily thought out resolutions.

"We'll get you down Poldeu" said the fan girls in unison, forming a human pyramid so as one of them could climb up and cut open his bonds with a pocket knife.

"Please ladies, Poldeu is no more, just call me Penfold" he said.

"Without you, all is darkness" said the fan girls in dismay.

"Don't cry fans, everything may be like midnight now, but as a good friend tried to show someone lately, it's possible to make it out the other side" Penfold assured them.

"Do you have anything of the old Poldeu still in there?" The Professor asked.

"A little bit of a tune left, why?" said Penfold.

The Professor grabbed him by the hand, dashed with him out of the recording studio, threw him into the limo, and clambered into the driver's seat. They sped back to their Mayfair headquarters at top speed.

Evening had fallen, and Mouse and Moth were still up to their necks in hot water.

Literal hot water that is, as the Frog's Head Flyer had heated up the reservoir and had been dunking the pair head first into it.

Fortunately, Penfold and Squawk had arrived in the Professor's latest flying contraption, the Type 2 Chicken Little Nelly, which used a special harmonic disrupt or attached to the front of the device, with Penfold hooked up to it.

"Alright Penfold, give it all you can" instructed Squawk.

Penfold sang to the best of his ability, causing the fan girls accompanying him as backing singers to almost swoon and break their concentration.

The frequency, however, was enough to shatter the frog's head flyer, causing the Baron much distress.

The flyer dropped Danger Mouse and Danger Moth, Squawk got the Chicken Little Nelly into a position to catch them as they descended.

"That'll give the Baron an ear worm he won't soon forget" said Penfold, before collapsing from near exhaustion.

"It's alright Penfold, you can rest easy. The hard night's work is done" said Squawk, cradling him as Penfold rested gently on her shoulders.

Later, once Penfold had recovered, everyone gathered at DM's quarters for a little victory party.

"Mouse, I know you meant well, the next time you want to show me the other side of midnight, just call it a day" Danger Moth said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and taking her leave,.

"Say, 'other side of midnight' that's a pretty good name for a K-Pop group Chief" said Penfold.

"Yes, the fan girls absorbed the brunt of what was storied within Penfold, and no other kind of harm came to them, so Penfold can resume his place at work and the girls can carry on where he left off" Squawk added.

"It also fits in perfectly with what I was telling the girls earlier" Penfold said.

"So I guess it's now all up to them...mmm...K?" joked Danger Mouse, hoping everyone would join him in a rapturous burst of laughter fit to end the adventure on.

But they never did.

And as for Duckula and Dawn, both were still in the derelict looking recording studio. Dawn had by now been tied and hoisted up to join the captive Duckula.

"Maybe I should just wait until I can catch up to the Mouse after all" she said to herself.

"You're still a bit too young to face the music" said Duckula.

"Like I'm going to listen to someone as out of tune as you" said Dawn.

And so we leave our bickering beauty and the beast with a beak, and bid everyone adieu until the next time the world faces a threat so heinous we're left with no choice but to call on Danger Mouse, and the world's greatest secret k-gent...Earnest Penfold, aka Poldeu.

K-gent...get It.?

Because...the whole story was about K-Pop...and...and...

Oh never mind.


End file.
